all is fair in love and war an inuyasha story
by Eriku Sutenbentsu
Summary: this is my first fic... please review!!!
1. chapter 1

~~** Ok, here it goes guys. this is my first fanfic EVER so if it sucks go ahead and tell me because I already figured it does. but at least I do not have bad grammar ^_^ Ok so here goes the disclaimer.. I, do not, in no way shape or form, own inuyasha or anything of the sort... I am just a fan who is trying to pass the time by, but you know how that goes! **~~  
  
Chapter One  
  
The group ( Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and shippou) had reached a new camp. The lecherous monk had used his deception to acquire some free food and a free place to stay. this is where our little story will start.-  
'MIROKU!!' says Sango.  
*You can hear a slap and then a crash*  
*rubbing his head * b-but there was a bug there! I had to get it  
off you!!' says miroku  
*Kagome looks at Inuyasha sitting in the corner of the room they  
are in *  
  
'Why the hell would you let this lecherous monk in here ?! *  
blushes furiously* why are YOU in here?! GET OUT!!'  
*Inuyasha jumps up and glares at Kagome * 'I just wanted to see the  
blood shed of this lecherous monk. AH NEVER MIND!!' * Marches  
angrily out of the room * ' I'm leaving!!' * walks out of the room  
and climbs into the highest limb of the first tree he finds, which  
happens to be by some hotsprings.  
-The group had pretty much disregarded inuyasha, they figured he  
was out fighting some weak youkai or sleeping in a tree. which he  
was .-  
" Can I cooooome?!' pleaded miroku  
*kagome and Sango together* 'NO!! we are going to the hotsprings,  
and if we find you peeking at us then don't expect to ever be able  
to impregnate a woman EVER!!'* they walk out and head toward the  
hotsprings, not seeing Inuyasha far up into the trees*  
  
' ahh..Sango.. these hotsprings feel great!!' * kagome dips her  
foot in the water, then takes off her towel and walks into the  
hotspring, Sango is walking around the hot springs, looking for the  
lecherous monk, but not looking up, knowing he cannot climb very  
well, and not expecting to see Inuyasha, then she turns around *  
' kagome, its safe the lecherous..* glares at her * oh, what, do  
you WANT him to see you naked?!'  
*kagome laughs* ' maaaaybe...'  
' WHAAAAT?!' yelled Sango, red with anger.  
*Kagome laughs hard * ' YOU LIKE HIM DON'T YOU?!'  
* Sango Blushes violently and turns about as red as humanly  
possible*  
'n-n-no.. * lets out a big sigh and looks down, then looks up at  
kagome*  
' SO MAYBE I DO LIKE HIM!! WHO CARES?! IT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS.  
I mean. aggh im sorry kagome, im just so frustrated because. all he  
seems to be interested in is groping me.'  
*Inuyasha wakes up at the sound of Sango yelling at Kagome, and  
falls from the tree, but catches onto a lower branch without being  
noticed*  
'feh. those girls are showering AGAIN?! They disgust me '* he sits  
down on the branch, which happens to be dangling directly over the  
hot spring*  
' Im gonna get out of he.. * Kagome stands up and jumps around in  
excitement at Her and Sango's conversation, and inuyasha ,of  
course, sees everthing *  
' whoa.. * his eyes get big as he thinks hentai thoughts , then  
hits himself in the head* `WHAT AM I THINIKING?! I CANT LET THIS  
HUMAN.* shuts his mouth and just looks down * wow. she has a really  
nice body..'  
*Sango gets up and looks around *  
' I think I heard something, kagome! THAT LECHEROUS MONK!! IM GONNA  
KILL HIM !!* she jumps out of the hot spring and puts her kimono  
back on, running toward camp.*  
*kagome sits back down in the hot spring, disappointing inuyasha  
but still marvels at her beauty.*  
*sighs * ' I can't believe Inuyasha would let that lecher in our  
room!! HE IS SUCH A BASTARD * inuyasha sighs * HE COULD OF AT  
LEAST TOLD US.. Oh. who am I kidding ? * she blushes * Inuyasha is  
so cute. why do I always have to yell sit everytime he wants to  
tell me something important.im sure he.. '  
Inuyasha was feeling that old, familiar tug on his rosary* ' OH NO  
, NOT NOW!!' * he tries to fight it , but the rosary starts to grow  
a luminous purple color and the branch bends under him * ' Im gonna  
fall into the...'  
  
~~** hehe this is where THIS chapter ends!! If you like it tell me,  
but remember I already know that it sucks, so it would be better to  
give me constructive criticism, rather than telling me ' this fic  
SUCKS! YOU SUCK!! SUCK SUCK SUCK!!' because I will just agree with  
you, meaning neither of us will get anything out of it ! ^_^ anyway  
if you want you can call me Eric, due to the fact that it is my  
name!**~~ 


	2. chapter 2 :: hard times ::

~~** ok here it goes. AGAIN!! Yay im putting up another chapter of this fanfic.. I don't think by the time im done finishing this chapter, the first one will even be up! So yea I just made the first chapter like 15 minutes ago..soo..yeah. any way. on with the DISCLAIMER!! Disclaimer:  
  
I do not , in any way shape or form, own inuyasha or anything of that sort. ok?!**~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
::'hard times'::  
  
ok , recap on the last chapter. Inuyasha was spying on kagome , who was in the hotsprings, and he was just about to fall in ( so close!!) before I decided that it was time for a bathroom break, and closed the chapter with a cliffhanger.-  
  
*SPLASH *  
Inuyasha fell into the water, making a tidal wave that splashed all  
over kagome . She sat there in shock for a second, wondering what  
happened, then noticed the silver hair that was underwater, then  
she realized. *  
' INUYASHA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!' * Inuyasha stayed  
underwater as long as he could, but had to come up for air *  
' uuhh. hi kagome.? ' * SLAP-SPLASH!!*  
*inuyasha's face slammed flat onto the water, which was actually a  
relief compared to the sharp pains going through his face at that  
moment.*  
' WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!' * inuyasha got up and yelled at kagome, then his face turned tomato red and he looked away*  
*Kagome's face seemed to be blushing, also, but maybe that was  
because she was naked in a hot spring with inuyasha!! She had to  
decide. does she take the chance, and have a little bit of 'hard  
times' with him in the hot springs? Or should she yell at him and  
make him feel bad for later?*  
  
* Inuyasha stood up and tried to leave the hot spring, but  
mistakenly passed by kagome to do it. She pulled him back down and  
threw him in the water, feeling like attacking him, but instead  
jumps onto him*  
' uhh.. Kagome.? What exactly are you.. doing?' inuyasha managed  
to mutter , blushing in his shock. she wasn't attacking him she  
was.  
*Kagome kisses Inuyasha, who shivers in his pure excitement.  
Suddenly, he was feeling a very unfamiliar tightening of his pants.  
so unfamiliar, in fact, that he swore he had never felt it before.  
he looked down, and about screamed when he realized what was going  
on down there.*  
' IIEEE!!!' * Both Kagome and Inuyasha turn there heads to look  
where the scream came from . it was Sango! *  
  
' Oh Kami! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!' * Inuyasha pulls Kagome off of  
him, and glares at Sango*  
  
' NOTHING NOW!!' * he growls and gets out of the pool, glaring at  
miroku, knocking miroku, who had followed Sango to view a little  
peep show.*  
' AND WHAT?! WERE YOU SPYING, TOO?! ' * Sango flipped around and  
kagome sunk underwater*  
  
' MIROKU!! ' * Slap-Crash* ' LEAVE!!'  
'Aaawwww... please please please can I stay?!' Miroku begged  
'NOOOO!!!' Sango seemed to be breathing fire out of her mouth.  
*Miroku ran as fast as humanly possible, but Inuyasha took his  
sweet ass time and walked up to the room they were staying at and  
walked in*  
' Miroku? Where are you , you stupid monk?! ' * inuyasha walks in  
and looks around the main room, not seeing the lecher, but hears  
something in the next room over. Inuyasha walks in to see Miroku  
with his hand in his. haori ( or whatever miroku wears.)?! *  
' WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU LECHER?! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM  
MY SLEEPING BAG !! ' * The monk's eyes got big, as he jumped up  
and pulled his hands out of his haori ( once again, I do not know  
what it would be called -_-; ) *  
  
' INUYASHA?! AHH.. I wasn't doing anything. I . I dropped something  
into my ..'  
*Inuyasha walks up to miroku and points at his hand * ' what is  
THAT then?! ' *Pointing to a clearish-white stringy substance on  
Miroku's hand *  
' huh? ' * Miroku looks down at his hand, then suddenly put it  
behind his back * ' whats what, inuyasha?!'  
' Stinking hentai lecher.. '  
  
back in the hot spring-  
' I cant believe inuyasha would be spying on you!! I .. I always thought  
of him as a person who is too self centered to be looking at anyone ELSE  
naked * laughs to herself * . but I cant believe he would do that too  
you!! '  
* Kagome glared at Sango * 'INUYASHA didn't do anything!!! It was me,  
ok?! Why did you have to come and interrupt us?! Grrr... I sat him when  
he was up on that branch * points to the now half broken branch above  
their heads * and he fell in here, and well. as you saw. I sorta got on  
top of him.' * Kagome and Sango both blushed *  
' YOU HENTAI!! I CANT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT!! ' scolded Sango .  
*glaring at Sango * ' oooh you're just mad because I was gonna do that  
with Inuyasha before you did it with miroku!! '  
*Sango Blushes violently , turning tomato red * ' wh-wha-what are you  
talking about?! I would never do that with that lecher!! * crosses her  
arms and turns around, to hide her blushing face * I don't know what you  
are talking about.'  
' OOOH WHATEVER!!' taunted Kagome.  
-that night. Everyone but Inuyasha and Kagome are in there sleeping bags.  
the two little insomniacs( heh if you don't know what that means. it  
means it is really hard to go to sleep ^_^) are having a little talk on  
the furthest side of the room from the sleeping bags.-  
' uhh.. kagome?' * Inuyasha tried as hard as he could to look her in the  
eyes, but seemed to only be able to look right past her *  
' yes? * Kagome looked at inuyasha and noticed that he was looking behind  
her, so she turned around. and saw nothing. then looked back at him,  
putting her hands on his cheeks and forcing him to look her in the eyes *  
what is it, inuyasha? '  
*Inuyasha blushes a bit but then tries to get some words out *' uhh.heh.  
wh-what were you doing . you know. earlier in the hot spring?'  
*Kagome looked down, looking a bit ashamed * ' what. did you not like it?  
'  
*Inuyasha's eyes widened, and he put his hand under her chin, pulling her  
face up to his * ' did I like it ?! of course I liked it! But why would  
you do it? '  
*Kagome smiled warmly*' I dunno. it was just me and you. in a hot spring.  
it just seemed right.but. what were you doing spying on me?!'  
*Inuyasha smiled at her * ' ha! Don't tell me that you wouldn't enjoy me  
spying on you alittle more! '  
*Kagome raised her hand and opened her mouth to protest, but there was  
nothing to protest. it was true!!*  
  
*Inuyasha picks her up, and leans himself into the corner, resting her  
on his lap with her head resting on his chest *  
  
* yawning *' ooh. inuyasha im so tired! * puts her hand on his torso and  
nuzzles herself into his chest * im gonna go to sleep right.'  
* Inuyasha laughs * 'wow. she can't even finish her sentence.'* leans his  
head back and rests it on the wall and falls to sleep *  
  
~~** Ok I think that is it for this chapter. BTW: this fic will most likely not have any action in it. ok? This is just a fluffy, and probably soon- funny-, fanfic that is pretty much my first one and well please review I need some pointers!! **~~ 


	3. third chapter :: how to be a tease::

~~** ok here goes the third chapter. I don't know how this one will turn out..ok?  
  
I do not, in anay way shape or form, own inuyasha or anything of the sort. **~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
::' How To Be A Tease '::  
  
Kagome walked along with the group, although she was falling behind and sometimes got off track. She was thinking of the other night with Inuyasha. " he enjoyed it ? " she thought to herself.  
Sango noticed how Kagome had been trailing behind all day, and decided to have a little talk with her. ' hey guys! Im gonna go have a talk with Kagome, you two just keep going!!' Said Sango, as she turned around and grabbed Kagome's arm, taking her to the side and making sure the guys were out of sight. 'Kagome, are you all right? ' Sango said, twisting her around so that they were looking face to face 'y-y-ya.. I'm fine. I just. im just sorta confused about. inuyasha.' Kagome looked away from Sango, but was unable to hide her blushing face. Sango's eyes got wide, and she put her hand on Kagome's face to force her too look her in the eyes. ' You like him, don't you?!' Kagome looked at her wide-eyed, and opened her mouth to protest and tried to step back , but Sango had a firm grip on her white shirt, pulling her even closer ' YOU DO, DON'T YOU?!' Kagome sighed and looked at Sango. 'fiine. I'll admit it...i.I like him, ok? But. I don't know.' Sango stood back a little and laughed.' What? Do you not know how to be a tease? ' Kagome looked down blushing and chuckled inwardly. 'heh.no.. ' Sango thought for a minute, then put her hand under Kagome's chin so that she would look her in the face again. ' I'll teach you!!' Kagome looked up quickly and her face turned a little joyful. 'really?!'  
  
So Sango gives Kagome a list of things that she should do to make Inuyasha want her, and half the time Kagome blushed and would extort something like ' do I really have to do THAT?!' or ' but that's embarrassing!!', but she listened to her, memorizing all of the steps that she is supposed to take.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku had stopped to wait for the two women, sitting down where they say convenient, and staring at the trail waiting to see the silhouette of their bodies.  
  
' What are those two wenches doing?! We will never find the shards of the Shikon Jewel at this pace!!' Inuyasha crossed his arms, looking away from Miroku. He didn't like to call her a wench, but he didn't want to leave a hint of how he really felt about Kagome. ' Oh admit it, Inuyasha , you have feeling for Kagome.' uttered Miroku. ' YOU!!' Inuyasha had Miroku by the Haori ( or whatever he wears ) and pulled him up off of the ground 'What did you say, you lecher?!' growled Inuyasha, who was actually blushing. How did Miroku know how he felt about Kagome ? ' It's so obvious, Inuyasha!! It's written all over your face!!' Miroku gave him a goofy laugh, then released himself from Inuyasha's grip. ' They're here.' Inuyasha turned to look at the path they had just come from, and saw Kagome and Sango walking their way, giggling quite a bit. ' What are you two laughing about?!' Inuyasha said, trying to act mad, but was sort of glad that Kagome was there. ' ooooh. nothing. ' Kagome smiled at him. Inuyasha cocked his head back a bit. Did she just smile at him? He turned around and started walking, trying to hide his blushing face. 'come on, lets go already!!' Inuyasha growled, still not feeling that it was safe to turn around at this point.  
  
So this went on for a couple of hours. Inuyasha leading the group until they found another village, where Miroku scored them free boarding.  
  
After eating, Sango somehow got Miroku and Shippou out of the house, leaving Inuyasha confused as to where THEY were going, but it was late anyway, so he would just go to sleep.  
  
Inuyasha sat down and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes half way until Kagome walked up to him. She sat down next to him and grabbed tetsusaiga, rubbing the handle rather explicitly. ' What ARE you doing?!' Inuyasha grunted, not understanding what exactly she was doing, but was not sure about letting her hold tetsusaiga. ' oh. nothing. just never realized how soft tetsusaiga's handle was.' Inuyasha swiped the Tetsusaiga from her hand and turned around, setting it against the wall. ' go to bed, Kagome, I think you need some rest.' Kagome clenched her hands into fists, but relaxed and move to where Inuyasha could see her again. He was asleep. Kagome turned red with anger. Sango had told her to use an object to make Inuyasha. Kagome calmed down. ' I'll just try the next thing she told me to do.' She walks away, then turns back around and walks toward Inuyasha, who was still asleep, and just before she is right by him, she trips and lands on him, meaning for their faces to be less than an inch away, but head butts him instead, knocking her back and jerking him out of sleep. 'KAGOME?!' Inuyasha yelled, as he rubbed his head and looked down at her. ' Are you alright?' Inuyasha picks her up and lies her down in the middle of the room. 'I-I-inuyasha?' Kagome managed to mutter. 'Yes?' Inuyasha said still a little confused on how Kagome could fall onto him like that. ' I-I-if I told you that you had a nice body, would you h-hold it against me?' She attempted a sexy face, but looked silly because she was half knocked out.  
  
Inuyasha just gave her a blank stare. he didn't get it. Kagome growled and leaned her head back, realizing how much her head really hurt, and went to sleep, while Inuyasha sat there trying to understand her previous statement.  
  
He couldn't understand why she was acting so weird. She had been following a little close that day, and she kept asking him to kiss the bump on her head, the one she had gotten the night before when she fell onto him.  
  
' Kiss it? Why do you keep asking me that? Kissing it won't help it any!!' inuyasha obviously didn't think this was cute, but Kagome's expression told him that something was wrong, but he didn't ask, she never told him things like that. Kagome pouted, why was he being so stubborn? Why wasn't this working? She tried to remember what else Sango told her to do. the puppy dog face!! ' Inuyasha!! Please kiss it' she pointed to the bump on her forehead and gave Inuyasha the puppy dog face. ' huh?' he turned around to look at her. What was she doing? Inuyasha finally figured that the only way to make her stop was to do it. 'oooh..alright already!!' he leaned in to give her a quick peck on the forehead, but she pulled him by the haori and redirected the kiss to her lips.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened and he blushed. Did she do that, or did he? Is that her tongue? He shivered in excitement as she put his hand on his chest and pushed him away. ' none of that now!!' she said, she had gotten her way and made it feel as though it was HIM who made the move.  
  
Inuyasha just stared blankly at her, then smiles and says ' heaven must be missing an angel.' Kagome blushed. Did he really say that? She smiled at him and fell behind again, talking and giggling every once and a while with Sango. Miroku walked up to Inuyasha and put his hand on his shoulder. ' so how did it go, Inuyasha?' Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and smiled. ' It went great, thanks for the pointers , man.'  
  
~~** ok everyone, that's the end of my third, and longest chapter. tell me how ya like it, ok?**~~ 


End file.
